You'll Never Know
by Kimitsu
Summary: We all know that the girls of Tenchi Muyou! Ryo-oh-ki have had a crush on Tenchi. This series explores their feelings for him. NOTE: This series is ended.
1. Sasami

You'll Never Know  
  
A Sasami POV  
  
  
NOTE: Normal disclaimer applies. I'm giving us all a break from my usually looooong 'notes'.It's about Sasami's feelings for Tenchi.  
  
  
- Sailor Cosmic Star  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi. Tenchi Masaki.  
  
You'll never know how much I love you, nor will you ever find about out my dreams. My secret feelings, which I hide when I'm around you. I wish I could be like Ryoko, unabashedly flirting, showing you my love, my care, my dreams. Or like my sister, fawning upon you, trying to cater to your every whim, your every wish, like a servant.  
  
But I can't. We both know that well enough. With two irresponsible women, wrecking the house, and the other people doing nothing, I hate to cause you trouble when you've had more than enough already.  
  
That's why I hide myself from you. You may suspect me. You probably don't. You're too occupied. I act cheerful, maybe a little too much. After all, I'm so, so sad inside. Unhappy about the fact that Ayeka and Ryoko will have your heart long before I ever will.  
  
Sometimes I dream of the possibility, the possibility that you, Lord Tenchi Masaki, would marry me. I know it's not possible, but hey, I can dream, can't I?  
  
I stare at the carrot in my hand, the one I'm about to give to Ryo-oh-ki. Then I look at the photo on the wall. It's a picture that was taken a week ago.  
  
We were all out for a picnic. Ryoko and Ayeka were being their usual selves when your grandfather, Yosho-sama, announced that he wanted to take a picture, to let us remember that fun day. Ryoko and Ayeka fought over who would be next to you, but in the end, they stood on either side of you. And you. You, Tenchi, you put your arms aound my neck and hugged me, as I held Ryo-oh-ki. I blushed deeply. I couldn't help myself. I was so close, so close to you. And you were hugging me.  
  
At that moment, all I wanted to do was turn around and kiss you. Not on the cheek, but on the lips.  
  
The entire family calls me the only "sensible" one. I guess they wouldn't call me that if they knew how I felt about you.  
  
Tenchi, I love you. I know it's not possible that you might ever love me, but I love you. It's not just a crush, as the people of Earth call it. It's true love, the actual feeling.  
  
Aishiteru, Tenchi-san. I love you, always and forever.  
  
But you'll never know. 


	2. Kiyone

You'll Never Know  
  
Kiyone's POV  
  
  
NOTE: Normal disclaimer applies. It's about Kiyone's feelings for Tenchi. In this fic, I'm assuming Tenchi is eighteen and Kiyone is twenty-two. Oh, and this should've been included in the last fic: my sis calls Ryo-oh-ki, "Ryo-ki" and her friend calls Ryo-oh-ki, "Pyo-ki"! ^^;  
  
  
- Sailor Cosmic Star  
  
  
  
  
Hmm. I guess I might not admit it, but Tenchi's not have bad. He's actually a bishounen, from my point of view, even if he's four years younger than I am. I suppose I'll never get to know him, or even have him, the way Ryoko and Ayeka-hime hog him all the time.  
  
Maybe I've loved him always. From the moment I saw him, while searching for Mihoshi. Or maybe he loves me as well. Who knows? It's all just left to chance.  
  
People view me as level-headed, cool and calm. I'm proud of those qualities, but I'd give them up in an instant for Tenchi. If only I could have some time, even a little bit, to spend with him, to show him my feelings.  
  
Drat. Damn Ayeka-hime. Damn Ryoko. If only they'd leave, if only everyone would leave. Then I'd have Tenchi all to myself.  
  
Something clicks. Something reminds me of who I am. I'm not Ryoko. What am I thinking, trying to get rid of everyone? What's wrong with me?  
  
I hear soft footsteps and look up to find Tenchi's smiling face.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kiyone-san," he smiles. I can't help it. I stammer back a "Ohayo, Tenchi-san." and run off to the Galaxy Patrol ship. I can feel his eyes burning curiosity into my back.  
  
Oh, Tenchi...  
  
If only you knew how much I love you. But you don't. And you never will. Because life is filled with hopes and dreams, and mine are just a spot of dust among the mist of many.  
  
But I'll try to always be by your side, watching you, protecting you, though I will have to leave someday. I'll still care for you, no matter what.   
  
Because I love you, Tenchi. Though you'll never know. 


	3. Mihoshi

You'll Never Know  
  
A Mihoshi POV  
  
  
NOTE: Normal disclaimer applies. It's about Mihoshi's feelings for Tenchi. denotes thought, namely, Mihoshi's.  
  
  
- Sailor Cosmic Star  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi, you're such a bishounen. A sweet, caring bishounen, one that is every girl's dream.  
  
I suppose that's why Ayeka-hime and Ryoko fight over you all the time.  
  
I'd put this eloquently Is that the right word? , but nothing can express the feelings I have for you.  
  
From that very day, when I met you while chasing Ryoko, I knew I loved you. I could see it in your eyes; the kindness, the gentleness, and seeing you defending Ryoko, I knew she'd lied to you.  
  
Arresting Ryoko was not my only purpose for saving you. It was my determination, I suppose, my determination to rescue you from the clutches of that evil woman Or demon; She acts so much like one!.  
  
I had always followed Kiyone around. She was my idol, the one I was determined to be like, in all senses except for luck. People call Kiyone the unluckiest woman in the universe I wonder why? . They call me the luckiest I suppose it's because I'm with Kiyone, but wouldn't that make me the second unluckiest? Or is it the other way around? Oh, I'm so confused....I don't think I'm lucky. Not when I can't have you.  
  
When I met you, you seemed to me like the only thing in the world that I had ever wanted. I was already angry at Ryoko, for destroying any evidence that I had, that proved me to be a GP Officer and humiliating me in front of you.  
  
Imagine my wrath when I found out that your father, Nobuyuki-san, allowed her to stay in the same house. The *same*. As in the exact one that I would be staying in, the house with you in it.  
  
But I had to hide it. How could I risk not being polite, to get kicked out? Naturally I couldn't. I decided that I wouldn't leave your side if possible, from that day on. Not even Kiyone would be able to take me away. Willingly, that is. I'll love you until the end of this lifetime, even afterwards.  
  
Of course I will. I do love you, and I'll be glad to follow you to the ends of the universe, scared though I may be. Nothing will ever change that fact. The fact that I love you, that I will love you forever.  
  
And I can't express it to you. So you'll never know, Tenchi, but my love will always be there.  
  
  
  
AN: *sniff* This series is so sad. Who should I do next, Washuu, Ayeka-hime, or Ryoko? I'll leave it to you to decide, whether you e-mail me, or review. Majority rules! Arigatou gozaimas for reading this.  
  
- Sailor Cosmic Star 


	4. Washuu

You'll Never Know  
  
A Washuu POV  
  
  
NOTE: Normal disclaimer applies. It's about Washuu's feelings for Tenchi.  
  
  
- Sailor Cosmic Star  
  
  
  
  
Ooh, one day you're gonna have to give me that sample, Tenchi!  
  
That is, as soon as my daughter and Ayeka leave you alone. Which will probably be never.  
  
In other words, I'll never get to show you how much I love you.  
  
There's never been a chance for me to show you my affections. You'd probably shun me because of age, anyway.  
  
But age doesn't matter. So what if I'm more than a thousand years old, trapped in a twelve year old's body? So what if you're an eighteen year old? There's still a chance for us to be together in paradise.  
  
A chance that will only appear if Ryoko would just get out of the picture. And for that matter, same for Ayeka.  
  
If only you knew, if only we had a little time together. Even five minutes.  
  
Five minutes, one second, what does it matter? I'm not the greatest genius in the universe for nothing! I could freeze time, and we'd be together for an eternity. A wonderful, glorious eternity.  
  
Heck, I'd give up inventing to be with you. And I wouldn't give up inventing for anyone or anything else.  
  
It was inevitable that I'd fall in love with you, Tenchi.  
  
It's also fate that I'll never have you. You'll never know, not one bit, about my love for you, though I wish you could. But there's always a chance.  
  
Now, if only I could get rid of Ayeka and Ryoko...  
  
  
  
Gomen nasai! I just *had* to add that last line. This one was harder for me, as Washuu doesn't really show her feelings for Tenchi that much (other than pestering the poor guy for a *sample*!), so forgive me. Who's next? Ayeka or Ryoko? Majority rules!  
  
- Sailor Cosmic Star 


	5. Special Author's Note

You'll Never Know

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, minna-san. It's about time I updated this thing anyway.

We all know how it started. Otaku-chan got an idea and put it to work. It started out involving just Sasami, but as time grew on, and the demands grew, I encompassed Kiyone, then Mihoshi, then Washuu. And as it turns out, while I believe this series is not my best piece of work, just by looking at the reviews, many people believe it is. And it was only a year ago. How fast time flies.

In the last chapter, I asked if you¡¦d like to see Ayeka-hime or Ryoko next. I finished a chapter that was partially humorous, with the views of both. In case you hadn¡¦t read it, it involved Ayeka-hime and Ryoko attempting to switch places and see which one Tenchi liked more. It was supposed to involve humor, and was going to be in 3 parts. I never finished it and deleted that ¡§5th chapter¡¨.

So the question was brought up again. And because I never had time to change it, people still kept on voting for who they wanted to see. Apparently the majority has been Ayeka-hime. After a bit of thinking, I apologize for keeping you on edge. Neither of them will be featured. Why? Namely because Tenchi already knows. How could he not? The two are constantly pestering him about love, in their fashion. And I can be certain that it doesn¡¦t help Tenchi much, ne?

Also, I¡¦ve had a change in life. My pen name¡¦s changed, my views have changed, and I no longer center around the ¡§mainstream¡¨ (that is, well known) anime. Which includes Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon, Pokemon, and Tenchi Muyou!, to say the least. (Digimon will always be an obsession with me ¡V so call me a hypocrite if you want.)

Flame me if you want. Moan, wail, and shriek at me if you want. Ignore me if you want. It doesn¡¦t matter. What I¡¦m saying here is most likely final. This series is finished, and will only have a continuation if as a request by someone who I can¡¦t refuse. Most of my readers, I can¡¦t, but I mean someone who¡¦s pretty close to me ¡V you know who you are.

As a final note, this series was dedicated to my supporters back when I started fanfic writing. Jesil-chan, James-kun, Em-chan, Gail, Katie-chan, you all know who you are. _Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san._

- Otaku-chan/Sailor Cosmic Star


End file.
